


10 Year Plan

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Growing Old Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony wonders where Steve sees himself in 10 years.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	10 Year Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Growing Old Together. Such a fun prompt! I had tried to make this a drabble. This was the closest I got at the time!

“Where do you see yourself in ten years?”

“Hm?”

Steve kept running his fingers up and down Tony’s arm, happily snuggling in bed after a very happy wake up call on Tony’s behalf.

“It’s just a thing to talk about,” Tony added, placing a kiss on Steve’s shoulder.

“It feels like a trick question,” Steve replied, his words still slightly slurred from the after-effects of his orgasm.

“I promise, it isn’t.”

“Well, I see myself here with you.” Tony turned to look at Steve, making him smile. “I mean it. I see us still very much together and in love. Thinking about retirement? Maybe… if you’re okay with it, married? Kids, a dog, a white picket fence.”

“You wanna settle down and live the domestic life with me, Cap?”

“I absolutely see us growing old together, yeah. Might need a few cooking classes before you can call me domestic, but I’m willing to learn.”

Tony smiled up at him and pulled him down for a slow, sweet kiss. “I’d like that very much too.”


End file.
